Dreadscar Rift
Dreadscar Rift (formerly known as Jagganoth's Lair) is a Burning Legion world floating throughout the vast reaches of the Great Dark. Once known as Jagganoth's Lair, the Dreadscar served as a portal world for the Legion and was previously filled with armies of demons commanded by the pitlord Jagganoth. During the Legion's Third Invasion, the warlocks of the Council of the Black Harvest overthrew Jagganoth and took control of the remaining demon forces. The Dreadscar now serves as the headquarters and primary base of operations of the Order of the Black Harvest, a larger organization that builds upon the mission of the original Council. Locations The Dreadscar Commons The largest and most occupied area of the Rift is the Dreadscar Commons. Located in the center of the Rift, with pathways that lead to all of the other main locations, the Commons serve as the nexus of activity in the Dreadscar. It is here that warlocks and other dark magical users of various inclinations come to meet with and discuss their discoveries and progress with those interested in listening. The Grand Overlook This floating platform above Dreadscar Prime serves as the meeting location for the Order, and is generally where the Grandmasters hold meetings with various members of the organization. Upon entering through a portal that is attuned to admit only those who have been allowed, one is greeted with a magnificent sight of a large engraved metallic black platform, that itself glows with fel where the engravings form. Around this platform, there are no guard rails. If one slips and falls, they will be lucky to land back on the mainland, and may very likely find themselves floating forever until their death in the Dark Beyond. On the far side of the platform are two large pillars, formed from the rock itself-- akin to the Hand of Gul’dan in Outland. They each maintain a fel ‘waterfall’ that spills the unholy lava into a pool below. Hanging from the two pillars are also various large chains, some of which have become the resting place of those unfortunate souls who dared to cross the Harvest, and some of whom are artificially kept alive while the fel lava continuously pours over them. The platform itself is also heavily runed and enchanted to serve as a defensive “bunker” should the Dreadscar ever come under attack, and is capable of teleporting away from the Dreadscar itself. It is also capable of serving as an observatory, with the magical shadowfel shield enveloping it doubling as a ‘viewer’ to places many constellations away. This is achieved by incorporating requisitioned Shal’dorei knowledge from the assault on the Nighthold. Hall of the Hand Inside the rock of Dreadscar Prime is a series of facilities-- with one of them being the Hall of the Hand. Named after the informal term referring to the Council of Grandmasters, the Hall of the Hand houses each of the Grandmasters personal suites. Each of the suites contain private living quarters, a private laboratory, and an office for conducting the affairs of the Harvest. Additionally, there is a single “War Room” where the Grandmasters come to deliberate and decide on when and how to deploy the Dreadscar Armies. The Black Armory All good armies need an equally if not greater weapon and armor smith, and the Black Harvest is no exception. Located within a facility on a far corner of the Rift on Dreadscar Prime, the Armory houses a large fel-forge that runs hot at all hours of the day. A battalion of Mo’arg Brutes work constantly and without pause to produce the dark weaponry required to defend the Dreadscar, and enforce its influence. The air inside the Armory is always musky, and the temperature is one that would make any unseasoned individual run out yelling for air. The clanking of metal reverberates through these halls, and on various levels of the facility that overlook the main forge there are various demons working in unison to assist their Mo’arg overseers in developing the kind of weapons that could be used to lay siege to cities and Kingdoms, using the stolen knowledge of the Legion itself. The Dreadbar Taking much inspiration from the owner’s homeland, the entrance to the bar would carry with it many characteristics that one might find in Silvermoon. High, vaulted ceilings, and an ambient lighting that is both relaxing and pleasant to look at. Enchanted chandeliers fixed to the ceiling, and sconce lighting fixtures adorned the walls. Despite being upon the Dreadscar, it was clear that the owner had no intention of the bar following the same dark color scheme and dilapidated stone materials as the rest of the Rift. The building itself appeared to be made from the stones and crystalline materials native to that of Draenic architecture found on Draenor and Argus. Even the entrance, appears to match that of their style as well. The large archway, did not even appear to have a door. It did however seem to be imbued with some sort of magical energy, and various runic designs that were doubtful to be meant just for show. If the bar was ever needed to be closed, or locked down? The runes likely would fulfill that need. The large Draenic crystalline materials in the building were more than likely charged with more than enough energy to power the magic in the runes. The bar is mostly staffed by demons, including the kitchen, and is almost always in an immaculate state of cleanliness. The imps do a great job keeping things clean, whereas the Succubi and Incubi tend bar or navigate the seating areas and what not. The main bartender is a lovely Succubus named S’raj. Fields of Torment Those who find their paths crossed with the Harvest in more unfortunate circumstances may find their bodies and bones gracing the fields that will serve as their grave, with their bindings never removed. Dying quickly is not guaranteed, and torment is not certain to end once the soul is removed from the body. But it is here that those who do not listen or get out of the way will end up, either burning at the pole, in a cage, or in some other ''manner. There are few that survive and are let go, with their experience not only serving as a lesson to them, but to others as well who have thoughts about crossing the Black Harvest. The Dreadscar Arena The great arena of the Dreadscar makes its home on its own floating platform a bit further away from the rest of the Dreadscar. A large stadium-style structure, it is where warlocks come to test their strength against each other, and against creatures drawn forth from the deepest recesses of one’s nightmare. The arena is where all of the Master Trials take place, with those daring few Invokers who wish to earn the right to title themselves as “Master.” Enemies conjured forth within the arena have been creatures of the Void, imprisoned champions of the Burning Legion, and some creatures drawn forth and created by the twisted minds of the Grandmasters. Oblong in shape, the arena has a separate viewing box for the Grandmasters and their guests, and a separate viewing box for Masters who have undergone the Trial and passed. It is from these viewing stations that they can modify the fight and throw curve-balls (usually entirely unfairly) against the Trial participant in order to test their capabilities on the fly. The Librarium A towering structure built into the jagged red rocks of one of the floating islands of the Dreadscar stood starkly out amidst the cluster, arrival easy via a teleportation circle right at the front door. It was guarded by Felguard, outwardly.. But one with a keen eye could pick out the dissonant shapes, the shadows slinking in the crags, this place was of extremely high value and was protected by more than just Demons. One would meet resistance when pushing open the black oak doors with iron frames, twisted faces seeming to be born from the metal. It would not budge, not until the hand the caster had signed the Book with was pressed flat against the wood. Only then would a -ripple- flow over the ancient material, the doors creaking open slowly to allow passage. Don't think you can piggyback. These halls were watched. Within, a narrow corridor somewhat claustrophobically hugged the knowledge-seeker, old stone seemingly hurtled through time from ivy-covered castles lining the rectangular hall. Other marks lined the stones as well, glints of stained blood and ichor unable to ever be parted from the walls with what had been wrought to them by the sheer power of the -curses- set within, but... You, Harvest member? You are welcome. For now. Light greeted the knowledge-seeker at the end of the tunnel. Magelights of every color danced between the aisles, over shelves, projecting a bright and hazy glow throughout the entirety of the Librarium. Furthermore, any could be grabbed and adjusted in both hue and intensity, set to hover in place or return to roving- One was never too far away from reach, they almost seemed to prefer to gravitate toward visitors. Within, the Librarium -bustled-. Bodies, both demonic and otherwise, carried their charges through the nearly completely vertical levels in a system of visible staircases and more subtle means- ones that begged to be discovered in this place of indulging curiosity. Scrolls, books, and other odds and ends levitated through the air, soaring between the six floors with a fluidlike efficiency, narrowly avoiding one another through channels of magic that could faintly be seen cascading like waterfalls in wispy black-violet and green, the wafting magelights following the 'flow' as well. Each floor bore shelves positioned along each of the parallels, though the contents and format differed per floor. Bottom seemed to be devoted to the most basic of texts- this was a haven for initiates to immerse themselves within and to begin their magical journey with broad topics and all of the basics along with every kind of learning asset under the sun. Practice glyphs to create and destroy, stations devoted to exercising one's skill and technique, study centers both visible and not- Hiding behind swinging bookcases were small, four to six person soundproof rooms. While apprentices were generally good about using these hidden rooms for STUDYING, occasionally pairs of once-giggling forms had to be chased away screaming by testy sweater vest-clad Succubi wearing skirts longer than their patience. A staircase on the east and west side of a central open column brought visitors to the second floor, though notably there was a bridge crossing this inner empty gap as well. Looking up from the very bottom was a sight- not only did the lights cluster at the very top of the six-story Librarium to 'recharge' at a central crystalline structure, but the bottom view of each 'bridge' layered together to form the sigil of the Archivists in swoops of violet, green, and red color. An open book, cradled by a hand and billowing wispy smoke in every color out to the heavens. Three eyes seen within, left and right closed, yet the central third eye parted open. Ascending the stairs carried one to perhaps the most interesting of floors, at least, visually. Instead of rows of bookshelves, here resided cases and specimens and sealed scrolls each emblazoned with descriptions, dissertations, and placards. Seekers were most frequently spotted here, darting between artifacts to either replace or set up new and exciting ones to be studied in further depth. Some stands that one may come across include a full glass case containing a single belt within, unremarkable save for the warnings emblazoned on the placard. 'DO NOT TOUCH', they proclaim. 'HIGHLY DANGEROUS - RANK 3'. Such was the nature of the artifacts Seekers and Archivists brought in, ranked according to their destructibility potential. The description beneath stated that the belt was made with the flesh of a Dreadlord who still yet lived, able to violently and fully possess the wearer. The assortment rotated weekly, displaying new and interesting objects of study. The third floor was devoted to the Destruction arts, perhaps fitting that it resided just above Artifacts. Here, tomes detailing the use, control, finesse, and prowess of a full arsenal of destructive spells could be found and utilized. These resources were not just restricted to tomes- just as well, details on physically destructive materials could be found here in addition to samples themselves. What learning does one gather from one source- magic- alone? Nature had much to offer to the art of devastation. Caesium, rubidium, francium, mercury and potassium, all tools one could use to augment their art, and all were scientifically researched, catalogued, and made available here. The fourth floor contained the secrets of Affliction within. It appeared more 'sterile' than the others- but perhaps that was due to the cases of samples of virulent corruption in stations throughout the floor. One could approach one such sample and press a button, releasing a dollop of meat into the two-by-two glass containment chamber. They could watch, in real time, whatever nasty malady utterly consume, corrupt, or otherwise debilitate the flesh before the sample was sealed and the inside of the case was purged with fire-- Please. Please don't slam the button repeatedly. Don't make us evacuate again. After all, Affliction pulled from nature's horrors just as much as it pulled what nightmares it could from the Shadows. One may find here that perhaps Azeroth's various maladies- ''Necrotizing Fasciitis, Cordyceps fungi, cytotoxins of every flavor under the sun- were more terrifying than anything the Legion or Void could think to conjure up. Learning these, here, would allow an Afflictionist to ascend to the peak of biological control. The fifth floor housed ominous shapes, soon lit up by passing magelights to be taxidermied Demons within the rows of shelves. One truly had to wonder if they were truly -dead-, though, and the clever watcher would soon discover that they were in fact -not-. That would be too merciful. Demonic physiology, community, the culture of Legion planets and how to twist such cultures into better mastery over one's own demon, this level detailed such in depth study for the growing demonologist. The final floor towered over the rest, not shunted out of sight but reigning over all of the other floors as a clear sign. We are what we come from and we must aspire to do better. History, here, littered the shelves. Artifacts not magical in nature but rather bearing great significance from times past- A noose, charred by flames. Shackles rusted and broken free of. The necessity of emerging from the shadows was stressed here among these historical documents- We stand together, or we perish one by one in the dark where our knowledge will be lost forever. Poignant, powerful stuff, written by names big and small filled the shelves of a warlock's subterfuge and hidden potential. Dreadscar Forces The Armies of the Dreadscar are many, comprising of warlocks and dark-casters from all walks of life, as well as demons from the far reaches of the Twisting Nether than now swear fealty to the Dreadscar, willingly or otherwise. Felreaver Mk. II The fel reaver that Pitkin salvaged and modified has the same core design features that any Burning Legion reaver would have. The main difference is that the location of the fel cores have been moved from the center of the reaver's torso to make room for several cooling systems and a cockpit which can fit two individuals: a gunner and a driver. Another thing that has been modified are the reaver's arms, which have both been equipped with two large fel cannons, which are capable of shooting either bursts of volatile fel or concentrated beams; due to how powerful these cannons are, they will overheat if used for an exceptionally prolonged period. On the back of the fel reaver, Pitkin has attached several launchers, each one capable of firing off a myriad of different shells, ranging from barrier shells which create a large fel barrier over an area when fired, an anti-infantry shell which sends down flurries of fel steel needles and mortar shells which are great for long distance destruction on bunkers or walls. Pitkin has also added more armour and had magical wards carved into parts of the reaver. However, due to all these newly added upgrades, the Harvest fel reaver is substantially heavier than the Burning Legion reavers, making it a much slower target even after the suspension upgrades Pitkin made to the legs. Its capabilities were battle-tested during the defense of the Dreadscar Rift, where it was a crucial element in taking down the invading Burning Legion ship. Not only that, it also survived a direct crash with zero harm to its occupants. ((More to come))Category:Planets Category:Warlocks Category:Council of the Black Harvest Category:Order of the Black Harvest